Takai No Tenshi(Angel of Death)
by Raijin
Summary: The summary of the history of an original character of mine, Kurai.


Title: Takai no Tenshi(Angel of Death)  
  
Author: Raijin(aka Matt)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre: Dark, violent, and any other things that classify it  
  
Game: Bloody Roar. (An original character of mine from a BR RPG)  
  
Warning: This is BLOODY. Like the title of the game, only this is rather violent  
about halfway into the story. If you have weak stomachs, then leave now to avoid  
permanent emotional scarring.  
  
Summary: The history of a character of mine, Kurai, from his  
perspective(somewhat). Not written in first person, though. I rarely ever do that.  
Spoilers to his past, of course, thats a given. ^^;  
  
Copyright(yay...!): All terms and characters related to Bloody Roar and its sequels  
are copyright of whoever the hell owns them. All rights reserved. But honestly, why  
the hell should anyone care? You're not gonna be making money from me, since its  
as futile as trying to extract blood from a rock. And, I doubt anyone would be  
surfing across the net just looking for someone who didn't put a copyright on their  
fic to sue them. Blah, anyway... The character Kurai is copyright of me, Matt, aka  
Raijin. If ANYONE uses him in their fics without permission, I have the legal right to  
suck out their soul.  
  
Other pointless info: Send all praises, corrections, comments, suggestions, and or  
flames(oh god no! Flames?!) to dark_star_33983@yahoo.com. However, any flames  
will be laughed at, mocked, and deleted shortly after mocking. Thank you for your  
time.  
  
Addicted to Darkness  
(The History of Kurai)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Akira Ryugasaki led a happy life. He was a successful businessman, a  
husband, and a father. His only son, Toji Ryugasaki, was born. Ever since that day,  
Akira felt that his life was complete, that nothing could bad could happen...  
however, he was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Toji's mother had lived the majority of her life inside a temple. When Akira  
had come, and swept her off her feet, her grandmother had warned her that  
something terrible would happen to her and her family if she married this man. But  
Toji's mother didn't listen. She was young, in love. Foolish. Naive. She never  
heeded her grandmothers warnings before, why should she now?  
  
Toji's life was a happy one. His mother was an important aspect in his life.  
She cared for him, taught him proper manners. And she always helped him when  
he felt the darkness. The darkness would come every so often. It would give him  
headaches, horrible headaches. But his mother was always there for him, always  
protecting him. She guided him through the pain, tried to help. But how could she  
possibly know what he was going through? Still, with her help, the darkness  
seemed to go away, sink into the deepest corner of his mind. Life went on. But Fate  
had to put him on the path to his destiny, no matter how cruel the way...  
  
Years passed on, his mother grew more and important to him. It was his  
birthday that day, the day it happened. But it was different. Raining. His mother  
wasn't home. Neither was his father, but that was natural. Father was never home,  
so it didn't bother him as much as his Mother not being there. The police had come  
to his house. Why were the police there...? Where was his mother? They told him,  
he didn't believe it. Couldn't. A car wreck... they had swerved off rode to avoid an  
in-coming car... an explosion... both were dead. DEAD. That word rang out in Toji's  
head the loudest. Rage built up in him. Why had this happened? Fate. Destiny.  
DEATH. The Darkness returned, full force. The rain. The policemen... they had  
taken away his mother. He knew it. They killed his mother. Rage. He felt his body  
flood with the Darkness, felt it rush through his body. It was a part of him, he  
realized now. It WAS him. His undeniable nature. However, it would not come out.  
Not yet. Fate had decided now was not the time for it to be unleashed upon the  
unsuspecting world.   
  
The will left everything to Toji. He banked the considerably large some of  
money from his father. He sold his father's and his own posessions. But he did not  
allow anyone to touch anything that had belonged to his mother. The Darkness had  
become him, but the one thing it could not take away was his love for his mother.  
Fear, worry, hopelessness... these emotions left him. They were alien feelings now.  
Insanity. Perhaps Toji WAS insane now, but then again, who was to determine who  
was sane and who was not? Toji shut himself away from others, from the world...  
he began to understand the Darkness within him, but he did not yet know how to  
control it. School was unimportant. He had no need for it. Money attended his  
school for him. Money could feed him, cloth him, provide him shelter.  
  
Toji found his peace at the local library. Books were his source of knowledge.  
Knowledge he craved for. He read all kinds of books... history, life, legend, fantasy,  
science... his mind consumed them all. Science. Certain science books caught his  
eye. Books about beastmen... zoanthropes. The word seemed so familiar to him, it  
stuck out in his mind. The Darkness. It dwelled within him, the power to change  
into a zoanthrope. Toji began studying even more into zoanthropes, engrossed in  
the books. Toji wondered what he was. All of the zoanthropes he saw in the books  
looked so... imperfect. Insignificent. Still, Toji read on, trying to get a better  
understanding of his race.  
  
His fourteenth birthday Toji saw it. Or rather, he felt it. A zoanthrope in the  
library! Kurai jerked his head around, his senses going haywire. Everything went  
dark except for the feeling... the zoanthrope. Then he saw it. The zoanthrope was a  
male, arrogant man in his late 20s, with black hair and a black shirt and pants. He  
arrogant. Confident. WEAK. Kurai could feel everything about the man, even his  
true form... a komodo dragon. Toji could feel every ounce of power flowing through  
the man, and he craved for it. Toji was hungry for the power. If the man had  
noticed Toji staring at him, he said nothing. He simply walked out of the library.  
Quickly grabbing his things, Toji rushed after him. He had made a mistake. The  
foolish young boy shouldn't have simply rushed after then man to his own comfort  
zone. Never again would toji make that mistake.  
  
As Toji turned into an alleyway, he saw the man. Now transformed, he saw  
the primal hunger and animalistic rage boiling in the reptile-man's eyes. He was  
feral, stupid in Toji's mind. But it was Toji who was stupid. The komodo rushed  
forward, tail slamming into Toji's chest, and Toji could hear the sound of his ribs  
breaking and cracking. Pain. The pain was unbearable as Toji slammed into a wall,  
coughing up crimson blood and watched it fall to the floor. Toji couldn't help but  
admire the fine sheen of crimson, even if it was his own blood. Claws slashed, skin  
tore, blood was spilled. Toji couldn't understand why the man was tearing him  
open, why he was trying to kill him... he only knew that he had to survive. This  
man was not supposed to kill him. He was weak. INFERIOR. The Darkness was  
superior to this worm. Toji's eyes glowed brightly as crimson and black flames burst  
across his body, sending his adversary reeling back in pain, the unearthly fire  
burning at his scaley skin. Toji knew not was going on in his body. He only  
embraced the Darkness fully and completely, allowing it to take over him an meld  
him, creating the instrument of destruction Fate itself had seen to creating. Toji  
feltthe cold of the Darkness expand. He didn't know, but the man did. The ugly,  
scaley lizard saw as a black orb of energy from around Toji, keeping what was  
happening to Toji hidden as it floated high into the air, throbbing with power.  
  
Toji didn't see himself change, but he had felt it. The power was incredible.  
It flowed through him on a level Toji never knew was possible. He felt his human  
blood pour out of him, leave his body. He would've felt scared, but the Darkness  
was replacing the blood, with something different. Something inhuman. Toji's hands  
and feet began to morph and change, his shoes ripping to shreds, followed by his  
hands and feet. Toji didn't even feel the pain as they were ripped apart and  
changed, becoming large, stronger. clawed. His skin was changing too, replacing  
soft, tan flesh with a hard, black and crimson exterior. His clothes ripped as his  
body expanded, and spikes began emerging here and there, making his body seem  
more like an armor. On his chest was an orb that seemed to be made of some sort  
of hard crystal. His head, his face. Everything was changing, and Toji felt nothing.  
His eyes changed, his pupils left his eyes. They now glowed crimson. The flesh of  
his face was replaced with the stronger black and crimson exterior that his body  
was now. Horns jutted out to the sides and the front of Kurai's head. Finally, two  
black wings jutted out of his back, but they didn't seem complete. Toji didn't care,  
though. He had achieved what he had dreamed of now. Power. Darkness. Death.  
The transformation was complete, the chaotic orb of energy subsided around Toji.  
The man looked up at Toji, the look of amazement in his eyes. But there was  
something that struck out more definately the the awe and amazement. FEAR.  
HORROR. Toji twisted his head from side to side. This was his true form. This is  
what Fate had melded him into to put him on the path of his destiny. He was the  
DEMON. Toji dropped to the ground, and examined his claws in amazement. He had  
become so powerful now... but he knew he could become stronger. He looked at his  
opponent, or rather, his PREY. He looked helpless. Inferior to Toji in every way.   
Toji's eyes burned with hatred and pity. Toji was the strong. This man was  
the weak. And the weak had to be crushed to lay the path for the powerful. The  
imperfection before him had mustered up enough courage to get up and charge.  
Toji was amused by the creatures utter stupidity. Perhaps he had to show him how  
useless it was. Yes, perhaps he did. The komodo dragon swung his clawed fist  
forward, Toji grabbed it with his own clawed hand easily. The scaley reptile cried  
out in a horrible, hissing voice as Toji applied pressure onto the fist. Then, with one  
swift tug, Toji pulled the abomination's entire arm off. The creature hissed in pain,  
barely covering up the sound of scaley flesh tearing, bones crushing, muscles  
ripping. Blood splattered across the alleyway and the reptillian zoanthrope  
screamed even louder, holding onto where his arm ripped out of its socket, as if he  
could stop the blood, stop the pain that way. Toji examined the arm. Worthless.  
Insignificant flesh. With an other wordly roar, Toji unleashed nether flames on the  
arm, burning it to ashes quickly. Finish it. Kill it. Kill the inferior one! Toji looked  
down at his prey: How pathetic he looked now, struggling to keep his komodo form  
intact, blood pouring from his armless shoulder. He was still screaming. Screaming  
louder and louder. Toji wondered why he screamed, but it didn't matter; in fact, Toji  
liked it when the man was screaming. It was a pleasant, peaceful sound to him. But  
it was time to finish him. Toji raised his hand to finish off the man. But instead,  
Fate showed him the correct path. Once again, Fate guided him. The orb on his  
chest began glowing, increasing in intensity. Toji was shocked. He wasn't doing  
this! Who was controlling his body? As he thought, tendrils of energy sprouted from  
the orb, shooting forward, Latching themselves onto the inferior one. Raising him  
up into the air. Fires began forming around the man as the tendrils drained him.  
Drained him...? Yes, that was what they were doing. They were sucking the power,  
the life essence of the man out of him. His zoanthrope powers left him. Power.  
Revelation. As the life of that man entered Toji's body, he realized what his purpose  
was. These 'zoanthropes' were inferior creatures. They were lesser beings, created  
to open the doorway to a new age: Toji's age. As the charred ashes that was the  
zoanthrope, now a grotesque corpse that looked like a zoanthrope right in the  
middle of transforming, hit the floor, Toji died. He had been fading away for a long  
time, but now the death of that young boy was final. The true master of the  
Darkness emerged, the one who lived within Toji for so long, longing to be free...  
Kurai was born from the death of the weak Toji.  
  
Kurai knew his purpose in life. He knew his destiny. He also knew what he  
had to do to prepare for the day he would start his mission. After the day he first  
transformed, he began perfecting his powers. His zoanthrope powers, and more  
importantly, his power over the Darkness. He taught himself his own fighting style,  
and eventually learned how to manipulate his own ki into projectiles. His powers  
grew to incredible heights, and he mastered the Darkness and dark arts. There  
would be nothing to stand in his way. Absolutely nothing.  
  
The day had come. His power was at the point where he could start his  
mission. Kurai became an assassin, and soon gained a title for himself. He became  
a legend at a young age, known to all who hired him as Takai no Tenshi, the Angel  
of Death. Many feared Kurai. They feared his power. They feared the gracefuly  
angel who embraced death, who WAS death. Kurai rarely accepted offers over a  
couple hundred thousand dollars; he already had enough money as it was. But  
Kurai took offers because of the kill. The thrill of the hunt, and the possibility of his  
opponent being a zoanthrope. Through his career, he had a bounty on his head, but  
no one dared to collect on it. No one dared to try to collect a bounty on the avatar  
of Death, the Takai no Tenshi.   
  
It didn't matter how far his zoanthrope victims ran; once found, Kurai could  
find them wherever they were on the Earth. There was no escape from the DEMON.  
The longest it had ever took him was a month before his target wore down. Kurai  
never wore down. He never tired. He never gave up. He was INVINCIBLE. There  
was one person, though. A woman. She had managed to escape Kurai's wrath. An  
NYPD officer. Her partner sacrificed himself to save her. He could not forget those  
eyes. The hatred. The same hatred which welled in him before. It did not matter.  
With that hatred, the woman would probably come to Kurai again. Kurai had made  
her bed of death, and now she must sleep in it. Eventually.  
  
  
Kurai had looked upon the memories of his former self once or twice. All he  
could do was scoff. That boy. That foolish, foolish boy that he had been spawned  
from. It still amazed him how someone like himself could be born from something  
like... him. But Kurai had dismissed it. The boy was dead, devoured by the  
Darkness he had invited himself. He had played his part in the grand scheme of  
things, and a new player had been born. One with power. True power to shape the  
world into a perfect place, an Eden for himself. And eventually, all of the inferior  
beings would be part of him. Yes, they would be part of Kurai, the Demon, Takai no  
Tenshi.  
  
  
The End  
  
Authors Notes: Oi... finally finished. My first non-epic fic I've ever done. I have to  
say, its actually mediocre. A lot better then my other work. Like I told you before,  
all praises and comments, anf flames go to my e-mail, or in your review. And like I  
said before, I will laugh at flames and then delete them shortly afterword. Thank  
you. 


End file.
